


Jump

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is never too late to be what you could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 来自关键词游戏，被点词语包括：植树、流感、 ~~恢复期~~ 、 ~~PTSD~~ 、 ~~运动员~~ 、 ~~违禁药品~~ 、巧克力、吃醋、游乐园、 ~~记者~~ 、 ~~雨水~~ 、舞蹈  
> 要求：把上述词语写进一个中短篇故事中。

史蒂夫一直不肯对巴基承认，那次会面是他故意安排的。巴基想，如果不是他，那世界上一定有神明。又或者，他们本是同一个人。  
  
* * *  
  
巴基蜷缩在羽绒毯子中，安静地坐着。天气并不冷，但他身上还有未干透的汗水，大风会带走过多热量，不利于保存体力。巴基看不出横杆是否被风吹得摇摆，裁判在讨论中止比赛的必要性。站在预跑线后面的那个倒霉鬼走回休息区，从长椅上捡起自己的毯子。这是他的最后一跳，但运气不在他这边。两个已经结束比赛的运动员收拾东西准备离开，上一届冠军趁机走向看台旁，他的俄罗斯教练趴在围栏边与运动员低声交流。巴基看向自己的教练，在看台上正襟危坐的尼克·弗瑞，对方似乎没什么想要和巴基交流的。他交代的事项，巴基已经牢记于心。  
  
空气中开始泛起潮湿的味道，第一个雨点砸在巴基头顶上，紧接着雨水淅淅沥沥地掉下来，地上暗色的细密圆点连成一片。风却小下来，裁判示意比赛继续。刚才的运动员再次回到预跑区，他开始助跑、加速、起跳！那太远了，谁都看得出，他步频太快，步子太小，起跳时离他惯常的踩踏点偏了将近二十公分。横杆滚落到垫子上，运动员爬起来，气馁地抓起杆子又丢回垫子上，嘴里嘟哝着巴基不懂的语言，但也不难猜，巴基知道自己在这种情况下会骂些什么，他们毕竟是运动员，没那么丰富的词汇量。  
  
三跳失败的波兰选手回到休息区，开始打包收拾自己的东西。工作人员忙着把横杆升到下一个高度，巴基还可以再坐一会儿，因为他不会跳这一高度。巴基用毯子把头顶都遮住，防止淋雨。以往年的经验，2.28m会大致划出决赛圈的成绩，而巴基选择随后试跳2.30m的高度，他对此把握十足。  
  
更多的运动员离开了比赛，横杆再次升高。两名运动员一跳失败，巴基绑好鞋带，站起来伸展身体，他的助跑标记上面印着蓝边的五角星，很容易辨认。裁判挥旗示意，巴基深深吸了一口气。他惯用右手，左脚起跳，喜欢11步助跑。巴基的左脚踩在助跑线上。  
  
跨步、倾身、加速、起跳……  
  
三年中，巴基从未感觉自己的状态像今天这么好过，他的左脚踩在恰到好处的位置，起跳腿发力，右腿上摆。雨水还在落下，巴基的身体飞了起来。他仰面向上的时间不过一秒，天空中一灰蒙蒙的云彩周围似乎出现了银边。  
  
过杆！  
  
巴基的身体飞过横杆，坠到垫子上，他听到掌声，向后翻滚跳了起来，在空中挥了挥拳头。  
  
一年以前，巴基绝对想不到，他还能再次站在这片运动场上。  
  
巴基如今所拥有的一切，都是拜史蒂夫·罗杰斯所赐。  
  
* * *  
  
（一年半前）  
  
“你听说了吗？尼克·弗瑞又收詹姆斯·巴恩斯进队了……”  
  
“他的脑子一定是被马蹄子踹了。”  
  
“又或者是个宣传手段，那家伙脸蛋还不错，拉出去广告赞助费大概是不少。”  
  
“你逗我吧？就去年出那档子事，巴恩斯可也在黑名单上，他被禁赛一年呢！”  
  
“这说明他只是个被拖下水的倒霉蛋。中长跑那家伙叫什么来着……对、朗姆洛！他被禁赛了五年，整个西海岸田径俱乐部都因此解散，他的案子似乎涉及到刑事案件了，今年案子还没审完，恐怕是要坐牢呢，禁赛结束都不一定会从牢里放出来。俱乐部教练皮尔斯一审已经结案，正在上诉。”  
  
“正是如此，违禁药品……还是在世界锦标赛上被查出马脚，这真是国家丑闻啊！哪个公司会请有这种背景的运动员作广告代言呢？”  
  
“但是……巴恩斯那家伙跳得可真不错，他在青年队的时候我就有跟过他的报道，人品是有些问题，但成绩绝对拿得出手，好可惜啊！”  
  
“谁让他野心太旺，非要跑到西海岸去呢？既然嫌弃纽约不好，栽了有本事别回来啊！而且他的肩伤还没恢复，现在还能有什么成绩就见鬼了，希望弗瑞不要带他去亚特兰大。”  
  
“嘿！你们聊够了没有！？”史蒂夫·罗杰斯把两沓子修订过的稿件甩在桌子上，“哪有这么多闲工夫，稿子写得和大学生一个水平，还有工夫聊别人的项目。”  
  
“哦……老大！”“队长！”两个记者吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地在桌子上找出自己的文稿，缩回各自的工位上。  
  
史蒂夫长长叹了口气，“周刊稿件明天是死线，别再闲聊了，我求求你们二位祖宗了。”  
  
“我们这边不好混啊，队长。”里夫·奥斯丁立刻抱怨道，“田径那边靠着去年的案子已经吃了快一年白食了，下届锦标赛还有一年半训练期，现在人人都在关注那些，没什么人关注山地自行车，老实说，公路赛那边都比我们两个人好过。”  
  
“老大，说句实在话，咱们的自行车和户外运动真的比不过专业户外杂志，不如干脆……”另一个新丁记者肯·杜飞立刻接茬。  
  
“就是就是，橄榄球那边不是每天都在抱怨人手不够吗？既然那边是你的主项——”  
  
史蒂夫双手抱胸，皱起眉头，“你们给我安静地把稿子弄出来再说！对杂志有什么意见写报告送给我，若是意见合理，我会对主编提出的。剩下都不关你们的事情，别自作主张想当然。”  
  
奥斯丁吐了吐舌头，杜飞的肩膀塌下去，但他们都乖乖地转向各自的电脑屏幕。  
  
“嘿，队长！”在史蒂夫转身想离开之前，奥斯丁突然叫住他，显得有些不好意思，“我能跟你说件私事吗？是这样的……我侄子，原先是你的球迷呢，你能给他的卡片签名吗？”  
  
“我恐怕……当然如果他执意想要，我是没有问题。”史蒂夫踌躇道，他已经离开荣誉殿堂六年之久。当年史蒂夫从高中校队毕业加入职业橄榄球俱乐部青年预备队，又过两年被选入一线球队，初出茅庐，就挤进了NFL年度最佳球员榜单。有一个赛季，整个纽约都在为那个来自布鲁克林的金发年轻人喝彩。但史蒂夫的职业生涯也是所有运动员最为忌惮的悲剧：一次重伤让他在加入职业联赛不满两年后便永久告别了赛场。  
  
这次受伤的恢复期长达10个月之久，即使经过最先进的治疗，史蒂夫仍然无法恢复职业运动员的身体条件。他尽己所能保持乐观、努力复健，但最终梦想还是被现实砸得粉碎。史蒂夫消沉了一段时间，但最终释怀。他永远也忘不了自己伤愈后的告别表演赛上，那些远比他年长、资历深、技术好的前辈们，把队长袖标交给他，让年轻的史蒂夫能带着最后的宝贵记忆离开球场。  
  
史蒂夫能够以平常心面对自己身上发生的悲剧，是因为他深刻了解自己不是唯一经历坎坷的运动员。实际上，与他经历相似者大有人在，他们来自各个运动领域。有些人的故事远比史蒂夫更令人扼腕，他们的身体明明可以恢复到巅峰，但心理却永远留下了无法克服的障碍。史蒂夫还见过某些不得不接受骨科手术而留下残疾的运动员，最严重的伤者还会被PTSD困扰。  
  
每天生活在运动伤害复健中心的那段日子，史蒂夫见过各种各样的痛不欲生，大多数人在伤痛之后惨淡营生，更有甚者会染上酒精和药瘾，从此一蹶不振。在见过这些之后，史蒂夫暗暗发誓要为自己寻找出路。  
  
一旦打开眼界，史蒂夫发现，作为22岁退役的运动员，与所有其他22岁的年轻人一样，仍旧拥有大把的机会，只要你懂得争取、懂得奋斗。他可以选择从事体育教育，甚至是在娱乐圈找找门路，摄像头喜欢史蒂夫的金发蓝眼……但那种镁光灯下的生活终究不适合史蒂夫，已经当了两年少年明星的他对此深有体会，史蒂夫难以在镜头前展露出虚伪的笑容，也不在乎金钱和虚荣。史蒂夫真正热爱的是运动，而不是运动所带来的附加品。  
  
机缘巧合下，史蒂夫加入了一个志愿记者培训，半个月的项目让他认识了另一位少年成名的运动员——詹姆斯·巴恩斯。巴恩斯是个奇怪的人，起先史蒂夫觉得他和所有其他不可一世的体育界明星全无差异，但经过两天的接触，他发现巴恩斯外在表现出的张扬，并非源于自负。  
  
巴恩斯不看中别人的身份和地位，为此他被媒体描绘成一个骄傲无礼的人，但事实上，巴恩斯更看中别人的脾气与秉性，他从来不曾对史蒂夫这个无名志愿者无礼过，在认出史蒂夫的运动员身份后，巴恩斯更是毫不吝惜地表达了赞美之情。詹姆斯·巴恩斯只是个普通的年轻人，自由又自信，他从事的项目也极为适合他。  
  
巴恩斯的身高只与史蒂夫的六英尺二英寸相当，在同项目的运动员中处于劣势，但他的弹跳和柔韧性很好弥补了身高方面的不足。当史蒂夫第一次看到巴恩斯优雅越过横杆时，他觉得那个年轻人简直像是生出一对翅膀在飞翔。  
  
当了两年纽约英雄之后，史蒂夫·罗杰斯发现自己突然陷入了对另一个同龄人的崇拜中。  
  
这种感觉很奇怪，史蒂夫不知为何会被巴恩斯吸引。也许是因为跳高这项史蒂夫原本并不了解的运动本身，又也许是主流媒体对巴恩斯其人的误解。  
  
史蒂夫开始了解田径项目，同时申请了纽约大学的记者专业，他开始尝试撰写一些关于巴恩斯的报道，可惜史蒂夫的论调与主流媒体对巴恩斯的评价差别甚大，稿件从未被采用过。一年后，巴恩斯被选入美国参加奥运会的田径队，史蒂夫作为学生记者偶尔能够在记者会上见到巴恩斯。巴恩斯总是记得史蒂夫，当然了，这都是拜史蒂夫以往的声名所赐。但史蒂夫也有一种感觉，巴恩斯之所以亲近他，与史蒂夫过去所取得的荣誉没有直接关联，更多是因为他们同龄、同样热爱运动、又同样来自布鲁克林。再或者，也许那是史蒂夫一厢情愿的憧憬。  
  
史蒂夫从学校拿到了学位，借由自己的个人背景，毕业前就被招入纽约最畅销的体育周刊。周刊以美国主流的体育项目为主打，棒球、橄榄球、职业摔跤、还有英式足球，其他运动项目则较少涉及。史蒂夫进入橄榄球部，他凭借自身努力和别人无可比拟的背景，迅速成为橄榄球版块的执行主编之一。史蒂夫也没有忘掉跳高和田径，那个最初让他选择体育记者行业的奇妙项目，他抽出更多精力工作，让体育周刊的田径版块变成了杂志二线项目的主打，他们聘请了田径方面的资深记者，史蒂夫被他的上司挪到了另一个有待开垦的新地盘：山地自行车。  
  
在史蒂夫的记者生涯蒸蒸日上的几年间，詹姆斯·巴恩斯的生活也发生了翻天覆地的变化。巴恩斯在奥林匹克运动会上受伤，无功而返，他的美国同伴也未能取得出色的成绩，本来抱有极大期望的媒体对此多有诟病。史蒂夫见过修养中的巴恩斯一次，他的情绪积极乐观，没有一丝一毫的气馁，完全不受媒体指责的影响。  
  
“我打算换一个俱乐部，换一个教练，听说西海岸有更好的设施。”巴恩斯告诉史蒂夫。  
  
“他们不会为你的决定感到高兴的。”史蒂夫说，事实上，他本人也有些伤感，巴恩斯是来自纽约的运动员，这样的变更就像球员转会一样，对支持者来说，简直像是一种背叛。  
  
“我不在乎别人怎么说，我希望替美国拿到点什么成绩。”巴恩斯在临走前送了史蒂夫一卷他标记跳高步点的胶带，上面印着蓝色外框的五角星。  
  
史蒂夫拿着那卷开玩笑的礼物胶带，傻愣愣地站在原地，巴恩斯竟然走过来，给了他一个拥抱。  
  
“你猜怎样，送你一个真正的礼物，朋友们都管我叫巴基，这没人知道。等我拿了金牌，你可以把这个写进报道里。独家新闻。”巴恩斯笑道。  
  
史蒂夫不确定那符合“独家新闻”的定义，他反应不及时，巴恩斯已经离开了。  
  
此后的巴恩斯在全美大赛上获得过一次冠军，他没能打破当时的国家记录，但仍然创造了个人最好成绩。再后来是世界锦标赛、一次药检、巴恩斯的人生急转直下。违禁药品、刑事调查、禁赛、俱乐部解散，巴恩斯消失了一段时间，当他再次被目击时，原本神采奕奕的年轻人变得像个邋遢的流浪汉，他出现在曼哈顿的某家酒吧中，差点和另一位客人大打出手。  
  
随后媒体得知巴恩斯已经回到了他原本的训练队中，只不过由于场外伤病所以有一段时间没有出现在训练中，而他更是在一段时间内失去了参加比赛的机会。巴恩斯不再出现在正经新闻中，反倒成了各种花边新闻的主角，此后各种传言涌出来：滥用药品、酗酒、同性恋、没人知道哪样真哪样假，也没有人关注真假。  
  
就在三周之前，詹姆斯·巴恩斯的名字赫然出现在USATF的选手预选名单中，有可能代表美国再次参加世界锦标赛，媒体一时风生水起，连史蒂夫的周刊杂志都在对此进行分析报道。史蒂夫不喜欢他们发表的文章，但他已经不再拥有田径版块的决定权。  
  
史蒂夫回到自己的办公室，打开搜索引擎，输入巴恩斯的姓名，那张在酒吧门口的不雅照片立刻充满搜索首页。史蒂夫点开一张大图，仔细地看。他比离开纽约之前瘦了不少，眼神也不再神采奕奕。我得帮帮他，史蒂夫想，他对巴恩斯的经历感到心痛，但又实在不知道该如何做。  
  
史蒂夫不知道巴恩斯是否仍然记得他，他不知道巴恩斯在过去的几年里到底经历了什么，也许他真的被新俱乐部腐化了，变得不再值得尊敬。但史蒂夫不愿相信这点。  
  
他盯着巴恩斯的照片看了半晌，最后在便签纸上抄下了照片中那家酒吧的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

巴基感到愤怒，事实上，自从处罚结果发布后，他时时刻刻都感到愤怒。  
  
有个许久未见的童年好友突然凭空来电，约巴基去布鲁克林喝酒，巴基当即答应下来。这些日子，他真的没几个朋友，连可以说说话的人都没有，除了他的母亲和妹妹。但巴基一点也不想见到他的家人。他花了一个小时的时间来到这家小酒吧，朋友却没出现。巴基强压下失望的心情，只想在酒吧里买杯饮料，安静地喝完走人。结果一个欺负女人的愚蠢混蛋非要挑衅比酒量，导致他完全喝醉了。好吧，如果说对方是个愚蠢的混蛋，那巴基也没好到哪去。  
  
现在可好，有人认出了他，“这不是那个詹姆斯·巴恩斯吗？”巴基不知道是谁说了这句话，“真的是吗？丢死人了！”另一个声音说道。“自己都管不好，还要管别人。”这句也许是巴基在头脑中对自己的教训。  
  
“嘿，你们够了，西蒙是个混蛋，而这家伙，别管你们谁认识他，只是个好心眼的蠢货。那姑娘都已经走了，你们都散了吧！”好心的酒保从吧台里走出来维持秩序。  
  
巴基觉得晕头转向，他跳下吧台边的高脚凳，却险些摔倒，难以走成一条直线。有人给了巴基一拳，“我当是谁，不要脸的！”巴基从地上爬起来，毫不客气地打回去，扑到那个攻击他的人身上，开始揍那家伙的脸。有人拉住他，巴基的眼睛都模糊了，耳边嗡嗡作响，什么都听不清，什么都看不见，他不知道和自己打架的人是不是刚刚挑衅的人，西蒙？他的名字一定叫西蒙·屁股眼。  
  
明天弗瑞又要教训他了，或者直接把他开除，有人认出他是谁，真糟糕。也许他得去求弗瑞网开一面，这大概是他最后的机会了。可巴基却把那宝贵的机会扔在这种肮脏的小地方。  
  
他甚至不介意跪下来求弗瑞，巴基悲哀地想。混乱中似乎有人在拍照，巴基连忙套上兜帽，盖住自己的脸。  
  
“嘿，你还没付酒钱，伙计。”酒保拦住了准备逃跑的巴基。  
  
他在兜里用力掏，却摸不到任何东西，大概摔倒的时候掉到了什么地方。巴基的身体都坠下去，他趴在地上摸索了一会儿。  
  
“我带他离开。”巴基听见有人说，然后他被人从地上拽起来，向门外拉。  
  
巴基走不稳，有条手臂托着他的腋下，巴基靠在另一个身体上，有些暖意。  
  
他机械地交换双腿，过了一阵，屁股底下突然有了着落，一条带子勒在胸前，温暖消失了，巴基不愉快地哼了两声，沉沉睡过去。  
  
再次睁开眼睛时，巴基发现自己坐在一辆汽车里，靠着玻璃窗，汽车是发动的，车里温度舒适，味道却有点难闻。  
  
一个金发男人坐在驾驶席，他戴着框架眼镜，趴在方向盘上，正拿手机疯狂地打着字，巴基眯起眼睛，看出那是个类似博客编辑窗口的页面。  
  
巴基回想起自己昏迷前的事件，立刻开始挣扎想要下车，胸口的安全带仍然勒住他，一时解不开，“操！”他边骂边拉扯身上的带子，用手去摸按钮。醉酒后的头痛正在折磨他，巴基口干晕眩，想要呕吐。金发男人转过脸，巴基呆住了，不是因为对方长了一张英俊的面孔，而是那人令巴基感到面熟。他觉得十分熟悉，有那么几秒，巴基开始怀疑男人是不是就是放自己鸽子的那个约酒好友戴维斯，但巴基知道戴维斯是个小个子黑人，就算多年未见，再怎么整形，也变不成这种金发蓝眼的模样。  
  
金发男人和他对视了一会儿，突然手忙脚乱地收起手机，从车前抽屉里拿出一瓶矿泉水，以及一板药片，“这里有水和阿司匹林。”  
  
巴基皱起眉，盯着对方手中的东西，他绝对不会去碰。巴基已经发誓，他再也不会接受别人给的饮料和药品，这个男人是谁？朗姆洛派来报仇的家伙吗？巴基解开了安全带，叩开车门，以最快的速度冲下车开始跑。但他还没从醉酒中清醒过来，而那个紧随着他冲下车的男人跑得见鬼的快，他很快被人拽住。  
  
“放开我！”巴基喊道，他开始注意周遭偏僻的环境，心中警铃大作。金发男人立刻举起双手，他长得实在不太像歹徒，脸上挂着友善又略显尴尬的微笑，巴基确实在哪见过他。  
  
“呃……别紧张。”男人说道，“我……我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是体育周刊的……呃，记者……也许你还记得我？”  
  
巴基胸中的怒火再次燃起来，他冲上去不由分说地给了这个叫罗杰斯的家伙一拳，罗杰斯吃了一惊，他捂住下巴连忙后退。巴基再次冲上去，罗杰斯抓住巴基挥舞的拳头。男人手劲极大，巴基挣不过他，“滚开！可恶的狗仔！刚刚我睡觉的时候你已经写好明天的小报新闻了吧！”他干脆继续向罗杰斯的身体撞去，两个人摔倒在地上，巴基已经什么都没有了，唯独不缺的，就是怒气。这帮不问是非黑白只为头条的家伙，他们和朗姆洛还有皮尔斯一起毁了巴基的一切。  
  
“停……停……快停下！”罗杰斯一边抵抗一边说道，在扭打角力中，巴基突然就落了下风。罗杰斯翻身把他按在下面，骑在他身上，屁股压住巴基的大腿，双手握住巴基的两只手腕。巴基感到左肩疼痛，闷哼一声，对方却立刻放开了他，“呃……你完全误会了！我……你不记得我吗？巴基……”  
  
听到自己的名字时，巴基愣住了，没几个人知道他的外号，除了最亲近的家人和朋友，但他明明不认识眼前这个记者。  
  
“我不会写新闻的，而且，刚刚有人拍的照片我也买下了使用权，让拍照的家伙删除了原件，你会没事的。”  
  
巴基傻愣愣地盯着压住他的金发男人，怎么也想不起他是谁，但男人温和的声音一下子钻进巴基心窝里，“你他妈的骗子……才不会没事……明天我大概会被弗瑞开除，就连最后的机会也没有了。”巴基干笑道，他的声音嘶哑，不得不用手臂挡住双眼，现在他躺在路边的人行道上，一个他完全想不起来是谁的人骑在他身上，宣称认识他，他说巴基会没事的。这一切简直荒唐透顶。  
  
但……即使荒谬如此，巴基仍然好想相信他的话，他有点想哭。这太他妈可悲了。  
  
身上的重量突然移开，两只手抓住他的肩膀，把他从地上拉起来，“不会的，你的教练不会知道发生了什么，你明天请一天假，醒醒酒，不会有问题。现在起来吧，告诉我你的地址，我送你回家。”  
  
巴基自暴自弃地放弃了抵抗，他说了自己的地址，那个位于皇后区混乱不堪的小公寓，巴基一点也不想回去，他宁可躺在大街上。  
  
罗杰斯带巴基回到车上，把水和药片重新递到巴基面前。巴基仍然拒绝，相同的错误他不会犯第二次，别管罗杰斯看起来有多像个好人。  
  
巴基又睡着了，模糊中有人把他叫起来，问他住在几层几号房间，钥匙在哪里。巴基上了楼，身上的钥匙早就不知丢到哪里去了，他从门边的壁灯中取出备用钥匙，打开房门，径直走进去，趴倒在床上，一下便失去了知觉。  
  
* * *  
  
史蒂夫在墙上摸索半天，才打开公寓客厅的灯。这里简直像是被强盗洗劫过。  
  
他叹了口气，现在的情景与想象中完全不一样……史蒂夫已经在皇后区连续游荡好几天，试图在酒吧“偶遇”巴恩斯。一星期后他终于放弃了，打算拿自己的身份作掩护，去俱乐部找他的老朋友萨姆，顺便看看能否打探到巴恩斯的消息。萨姆是径赛项目运动员，与田赛运动员不在一起训练，但也值得试一试。  
  
本期周刊顺利出版，季度的销售量又有上升，史蒂夫受到特别嘉奖，心情甚是愉快。周六傍晚，史蒂夫去了家门口的酒吧，打算放松一下，没想到就这样意外地见到了巴恩斯。巴恩斯和一个叫西蒙·卡威特的酒吧常客打了起来，史蒂夫知道卡威特其人有多么粗鄙无礼，酒保迈克尔总是因为他蒙受损失。史蒂夫到达时斗殴已经结束了，巴恩斯得胜，但却醉得不行，被打得鼻青脸肿的卡威特则已经倒在地上，呼呼大睡。史蒂夫替巴恩斯付了酒钱，又特意向拿手机拍照的两个围观者买了他们的相片，以确保这件事不会对巴恩斯造成什么影响。拍照的围观者起先犹疑，但迈克尔向他们保证史蒂夫确实是杂志社记者，两个人才接受史蒂夫的条件。  
  
巴恩斯的状况比他想象得还要糟，史蒂夫很难不注意到他对生人送上的矿泉水和药片反应强烈，巴恩斯又警惕又愤怒又悲伤，看起来可怜透了。联系到他读过的一些关于西海岸田径俱乐部的新闻报道，史蒂夫绝不相信他会主动接受违禁药品。  
  
巴恩斯虽然在水和药品上表现出过于神经质的警惕心，但在其他方面却无比大意。作为运动员，醉酒的伤害很严重，而他还完全不顾自己受伤的肩膀随意与人动武，史蒂夫祈祷自己没有真的伤到他。此时此刻，巴恩斯径直走进自己的卧室，连大门都顾不上关，就昏睡过去，让一个陌生人这么走进他的房间里。  
  
史蒂夫回身锁上门，进屋把巴恩斯的外衣外裤扒掉，并把他的身体在床上摆正。他替他盖好被子，随后开始收拾起凌乱的房间。史蒂夫知道这在某种意义上算是违法犯罪，即使意图良好，他也不应该在未经允许的情况下做这些事，现在对方八成会把史蒂夫当成一个彻底的变态了……但史蒂夫没办法说服自己就此离开，他花了一小时的时间，把巴恩斯的小公寓恢复到可以见人的程度。史蒂夫扫过书架上那些奖杯和奖牌，照片中，是十八岁的巴恩斯与尼克·弗瑞的合影，照片上的男孩举着自己的奖牌，对镜头笑得神采飞扬。  
  
史蒂夫诅咒该死的西海岸田径俱乐部，他们抢走了纽约最好的运动员，却完全不珍惜，他们毁掉了一个年轻人的大好前途……或者还没有。史蒂夫希望他们还未能得手。  
  
这间房子虽然凌乱肮脏，但却没有任何不良迹象，没有空酒瓶，也没有可疑的针筒或药剂，茶几下面全是体育报纸，墙角的箱子里也都是运动员传记或体育相关的书。巴恩斯的电视柜下面存着上百张光盘，上面的标签全都是比赛录像。  
  
这就是普通运动员的生活，除了他们热爱的项目，什么都没有，这太危险了，史蒂夫想，巴恩斯至少需要点其他的。  
  
史蒂夫在收拾客厅沙发上的一摞杂志时，突然翻到几本同性杂志，史蒂夫赶忙把那些塞到最底下，望了望卧室的门，心中尴尬。他默默怀疑起自己的动机来，史蒂夫喜欢男人，原先他对巴恩斯的好感虽谈不上暗恋，但多少有些爱慕，那时候坊间还没有关于巴恩斯性取向的传言，史蒂夫可以认清现实，不去想不可能的事情。但“不可能”似乎突然间就变成了某种微小的可能性……史蒂夫对自己摇摇头，“你简直是个变态，罗杰斯！”  
  
他迅速地把两个黑色垃圾袋绑好，离开了巴恩斯的住所。临走前史蒂夫在巴恩斯的桌上留了一张字条，“加油，你能行的！”史蒂夫这样写道，他犹豫片刻，没有署名。  
  
巴恩斯需要停止这种混乱的生活，专心恢复肩伤和训练，他曾经那么有天赋，27岁对于运动员来说并非死期。  
  
史蒂夫开车回到自己在布鲁克林的公寓时已经是凌晨三点了，他在网上搜到几年前的世锦赛视频，巴恩斯正在准备最后一跳，他原地压了压腿，深深吸了口气，然后跑了起来。  
  
别管看几遍，那镜头仍然让史蒂夫感到震撼。  
  
注定要飞翔的人，早晚有一天会起飞。  
  
* * *  
  
巴基在难以忍受的头痛中醒过来，他的床头柜上放着玻璃杯。巴基一口把水灌下去，喉咙艰难地吞咽，他觉得肩膀有点疼，这才想起前一天晚上都发生了什么。  
  
他记得后来有个金发男人把他送回来，但却怎么也想不起对方的名字。巴基洗澡刷牙剃须，等到离开卧室，惊得掉了下巴。他本来混乱不堪的客厅被人收拾整齐，洗衣机旁的脏衣篓空空如也，脏衣服都被洗净晾在阳台的架子上，连水池中原本堆着的脏盘子都闪闪亮亮地摞在一边。  
  
巴基用力拍拍自己的脸颊，感到颧骨痛得要命，这不是梦。  
  
他的餐桌上放着一张写在超市收据背后的字条，“加油，你能行的！”  
  
泪水一下就涌出来，巴基不是个爱哭鬼，从来都不是，但他觉得心中的某面城墙突然倾倒，洪水决堤。自从那次尿检结果发布以来，巴基的生活陷入一片混乱，先是官司，然后是判决。他因此失去了很多朋友，更重要的是，他失去了别人的尊重，那对巴基来讲，简直是致命一击。然而巴基又做了什么坏事呢？他不过是在染上流感不该出场的时候，在朗姆洛的诱导下，接受了一盒从队医左拉那里开来的感冒药。  
  
是的，所有那些落井下石的人都在说，谁让你离开纽约呢？活该！但巴基的成绩的确在几年间迅速提高，那可不是药物带来的效果。如今已没人会看重这点，一旦判决落下，运动员此前所有的成绩便会被染成黑色。巴基必须重新证明自己。  
  
可惜所有客观因素都在跟巴基作对，他自己也不争气地在愤怒情绪中沉沦，观众和媒体让他厌烦，那些质疑的朋友更让他心寒。他在一次与记者的摩擦中撞伤了肩膀，这无疑让巴基的情况变得雪上加霜。西海岸俱乐部破产解散了，巴基回到纽约，在皇后区租了这间他能找到的最便宜的公寓，只为避免回家给母亲添麻烦。巴基已经被全世界的人看不起，他不想再被自己的家人看低。  
  
巴基在屋子里关了两天，才最终鼓起勇气，回到自己原先的俱乐部。在这里他不受欢迎，就连曾经的好友克林特·巴顿都对他拿腔拿调，仍然对他当初离去耿耿于怀，巴基伤心极了。现在只有他自己一个人，要对付整个世界。  
  
肩伤让巴基无法参加世锦赛的试训录取测试，他求了弗瑞许久，弗瑞才最终同意基于原先的成绩，准许他入队。  
  
服用违禁药品的处罚罚款花掉了巴基几年来的比赛奖金积蓄，作为职业运动员，他又失去了所有的赞助商，这令巴基的生活突然变得十分拮据。  
  
判决下达的这将近一年时间中，所有人都想让他离开，包括关怀他的母亲。只有他一个人不肯放弃。  
  
巴基咽不下这口气。  
  
他越是愤怒，训练和伤势恢复的效率越低。就在前一天，巴基觉得自己已经走到崩溃的边缘，他觉得自己就要完蛋了。  
  
但一切都因为一个陌生人的出现而有了转机。  
  
“你能行的！”  
  
一个陌生人不请自来，还把他的房间收拾了一遍，这多少让巴基觉得有些恐慌，他实在记不起男人的自我介绍，头脑里只有一张模糊的面孔。  
  
也许……巴基想，也许他遇到了天使。  
  
巴基向俱乐部请了假，在家睡了整整一天，第二天清晨，他收拾好自己的情绪，准备前往体育馆。  
  
他要让所有人心服口服。为国家赢得奖牌是巴基的梦想，第一步是世锦赛，然后是奥运会，即使没人相信他，巴基也要相信自己。  
  
他一定能行的！


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫并没有计划他与巴恩斯的第二次相遇，因为他的工作变得忙碌起来。周刊田径板块主编毫无征兆地忽然病危，史蒂夫被临时调配回了田径组，甚至不得不在一年中第一次离开办公桌，去上城区的体育馆进行采访。  
  
上午采访结束后，史蒂夫的摄影记者提前回去处理照片，而史蒂夫留下来与他的好友萨姆共进午餐。体育馆的食堂里，史蒂夫再次见到巴恩斯，他看起来精神不错，半长的头发扎成辫子，独自坐在一张四人餐桌旁，边吃饭边玩手机。  
  
史蒂夫看到巴恩斯的时候，对方正巧抬起头，他张大嘴巴，过了好半天才想起继续嚼烂刚塞进口中的食物，史蒂夫也站在原地，完全不知道该作何反应。  
  
“史蒂夫？嘿，老兄，你看见鬼了吗？”萨姆捅了捅史蒂夫的腰。  
  
“嗯？”史蒂夫回过神，萨姆顺着他的视线看去。  
  
“你认识那家伙？”  
  
“我……”史蒂夫还没来得及回答，巴恩斯已经朝他这边走过来。  
  
“嗨。”巴恩斯向史蒂夫打了个招呼，他上下打量着史蒂夫。  
  
“嗨……”史蒂夫有点畏缩，他不知道自己之前在巴恩斯家里做的那些多余事，会得到怎样的反应。而且史蒂夫不得不承认，他喜欢巴恩斯的样子，现在这么面对面，让史蒂夫的心脏砰砰乱跳。  
  
“我想我欠你不少钱，我的东西都在柜子里，没带在身上，你能给我个联系方式吗？”巴恩斯问道。  
  
“哦……我有……我的名片。”史蒂夫在口袋里摸索了一番，取出自己的公务名片。  
  
巴恩斯接受卡片时扫了一眼史蒂夫的姓名，“我们上次之前，在哪里见过是吗？”  
  
“嗯……有几次，六年前我当过志愿者——”  
  
“喂，我不想显得没礼貌，但是你不会真的不认识这家伙吧？”萨姆突然插嘴道。  
  
巴恩斯对萨姆挑起一边眉毛。  
  
“这是史蒂夫·罗杰斯啊！他之前打橄榄球，超级有名的，现在也还会在街上被人认出来呢！”  
  
“萨姆——！”史蒂夫翻了个白眼，阻止好友继续吹嘘他的知名度。  
  
“哦！我想起来了！”巴恩斯突然笑起来，显得格外开心，那笑容让史蒂夫看得傻呆呆的，“你是那个布鲁克林来的家伙！”  
  
“是啊，他这几年口音轻多了。”萨姆笑道，顿了一下，“慢着……难道你也？”  
  
巴恩斯看向萨姆，“是啊，没错。”他故意加重了自己的口音，但随后似乎想起了什么，低下头。  
  
史蒂夫难免同情心泛滥，巴恩斯离开纽约也有几年了，却没有放弃自己的口音，如今他回来了，却好像仍然在想家。在巴恩斯的世界里，他离开和回来的地方，大概已经不再是一处。  
  
“萨姆·威尔逊。”萨姆向巴恩斯伸出手，“项目是男子八百米。”  
  
“勉强可以看出来不是女子。”巴恩斯也伸出手，对萨姆咧咧嘴，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”  
  
萨姆哈哈大笑，“哦，詹姆斯，相声表演艺术家。”  
  
“兼修跳高。”巴恩斯答道，他看了史蒂夫一眼，现在的他更像史蒂夫记忆中的样子了。  
  
“怎么样？我们能和你同桌吗，詹姆斯？”萨姆问道，史蒂夫觉得情节发展太快，自己有点跟不上节奏，他看看萨姆，又看看巴恩斯，心中有点期待。  
  
“当然了！”巴恩斯立刻回答，他犹豫了一下，突然又说道，“巴基……朋友们管我叫巴基。”如果仔细看，史蒂夫觉得他似乎在害怕，害怕遭到回绝，史蒂夫难以想象巴恩斯近来的生活。  
  
“巴基，很高兴认识你。”萨姆立刻回应。  
  
巴恩斯又看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，说道：“我们买了饭就回来。”巴恩斯对他点点头。  
  
他们同桌共进午餐，大部分对话都发生在萨姆与巴恩斯之间，他们谈论俱乐部的日常，史蒂夫在旁边听着，偶尔插嘴提一些问题。巴恩斯时不时看着他，让史蒂夫的心思飘到十万八千里。  
  
午餐结束时，史蒂夫没头没脑地说道：“什么时候聚聚吧，上次我们遇到的那家酒吧怎么样？周五？”  
  
巴恩斯立刻点头答应，史蒂夫又看向萨姆，萨姆突然显得有点犹豫，“这周有约了，我得下次再说，不过下次可别忘了我，不然我跟你们拼命！”  
  
巴恩斯和他对了一下拳头，手又伸向史蒂夫，“谢谢，史蒂夫，我会给你打电话。”巴基对他笑了笑。  
  
史蒂夫握住那只手，摇了两下，感觉手心传来的小小电流，“周五见，巴基。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“周五见。”对方点点头，几乎显得有些腼腆。  
  
“喂，史蒂夫，这是怎么回事？”独处时，萨姆突然小声问道，他的表情显得很古怪。  
  
“什么怎么回事？”史蒂夫抓抓脑袋。  
  
“哦，上帝啊！你绝对对人家有意思，我之所以拒绝你，才不是因为什么有约，这周我可寂寞得很，完全是因为不想当电灯泡。”  
  
史蒂夫立刻红了脸，“我不知道你在说什么……”  
  
“史蒂夫……”  
  
“我只是……我记得他，早年你还没从肯塔基来纽约之前。巴恩斯……巴基他是个很优秀的运动员，人也很好，那时候我第一次看人跳高，印象深刻。后来发生的那些事情，想必你也听说过，我不相信他会主动服用兴奋剂，现在却落到这步田地……”  
  
“嗯，是听说过，那家伙我见过一次，这边的老队员都对他不怎么和善，可怜。不过，你别转移话题了，你们俩到底是怎么一回事？”  
  
“上周我机缘巧合在酒吧碰到他，他没带钱，我帮他垫上了。”史蒂夫避重就轻地回答道。  
  
“别糊弄了，史蒂夫，说真的，咱们认识这四年，我还没见过你像今天这样呢！”  
  
“像今天怎样？”史蒂夫不肯放弃地挣扎道。  
  
“恋爱脑残症，连一句正常话都忘记怎么说了。”萨姆说道。  
  
史蒂夫给了萨姆一拳，但他心里知道，萨姆说得一点都没错。  
  
* * *  
  
巴基到达时，史蒂夫已经在那里了，他没坐吧台，而是选了角落里的一张桌子。史蒂夫戴着黑框眼镜，正在用手机打字，完全没注意到巴基的到来。巴基有些犹豫，他不知道自己是否该这样走进去还是该趁一切发生之前转身逃跑，他应该对史蒂夫说些什么？怎样表现？  
  
回到纽约几个月了，从未有人对巴基如此友好过。巴基本该对人有所警惕，天知道他现在就像个炸毛的刺猬，谁都不肯信任。巴基试图警告自己，也许史蒂夫对他别有所图，也许他们所有的偶遇都是史蒂夫事先安排的，以获取巴基的信任，来从他这获得什么……可巴基真的太寂寞了，他好想相信有人真的记得在屎盆子从天而降之前，詹姆斯·巴恩斯是怎样的运动员，怎样的人。  
  
巴基觉得史蒂夫对他有好感，也知道史蒂夫大概在给他收拾客厅时看到过那些《OUT》杂志，如果史蒂夫想要试试朋友以外的事情，巴基绝不会拒绝。哦，见鬼，没准他会追在史蒂夫的屁股后面，直到他同意为止。  
  
但巴基感到害怕，即使在人前不会表现出一丝一毫的软弱，他永远不会再像原先那么有自信了。史蒂夫显得……显得超出巴基可以追求的水平。  
  
史蒂夫的朋友萨姆也是个好人，他们之后又在食堂碰到过一次，萨姆还旁敲侧击地打探巴基与史蒂夫的关系。事实上，巴基和史蒂夫什么关系都没有，史蒂夫与他早年有过几面之缘，巴基记得他总是友好又谦逊，问题也客观并切中要害。巴基在网上搜索史蒂夫的名字，除了他运动员时期的信息，还有不少他写的稿件，大部分关于橄榄球，也有很多关于田径。史蒂夫还有个与好友一起联合编辑的博客专栏，难怪他连在酒吧等人时也要用手机打字。  
  
巴基拽拽自己的外套，深呼吸两次，就好像大赛之前一样紧张，他朝史蒂夫走过去。  
  
“嗨，等很久了吗？”  
  
“哦，嗨！”史蒂夫回答，他对巴基露出灿烂的笑容，巴基觉得自己的心脏都要融化了，“我刚到不久。”  
  
“还没点饮料？”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，招呼酒吧的侍者。  
  
这次巴基要了健怡可乐，他不想再给对方留下任何不好的印象，史蒂夫要了扎啤。  
  
史蒂夫问起巴基的伤势和训练情况，巴基一一回答，他们都显得格外小心翼翼，很快便失去了话题。两个人面对面坐着，气氛变得愈发尴尬起来。巴基从未有过如此失败的约会，不过谁让他已经两年没和别人出去过了呢？  
  
“嘿，这里没什么意思，不如我们去别处走走吧？”史蒂夫掏出钱包，准备付酒钱。  
  
“史蒂夫，让我付钱吧，我还没有还你上次的欠款，你一共花了多少？”巴基问道。  
  
史蒂夫收起自己的钱包，摇摇头，“这次你付，我们就算结清了。”  
  
“史蒂夫……”  
  
“快，如果晚了就赶不上了。”史蒂夫站起来穿上大衣。  
  
巴基只得去吧台结账，跟着史蒂夫来到大街上。  
  
“我们去哪里？”巴基跟着史蒂夫走了一段，才忍不住好奇问道。  
  
史蒂夫对巴基神秘地微笑，他突然牵起巴基的手，小心翼翼地看着他，巴基立即回握，表明态度。他的心脏开始在胸腔里砰砰地跳，掌心传来的热度让巴基全身温暖。史蒂夫拉着巴基继续向前走。  
  
“布鲁克林变得不太一样了。”巴基边走边打量着周边的建筑。  
  
“如果你仔细看，并没有那么不同。”史蒂夫回答，“还是那些人，还是那几座房子，那些路，家还是家，终归感觉不同。”  
  
“真希望我能搬回来。”巴基感叹道，但他立即又后悔，不应该在史蒂夫面前扮演一个可怜虫的角色，等待施舍。  
  
“等你拿了奥运金牌，荣归故里。”史蒂夫捏了捏巴基的手。  
  
巴基觉得自己的眼眶都热了，他低下头，小声说道：“我一定会努力的……”  
  
现在这个目标对巴基来讲隔着重重障碍，即使在他状态巅峰时期，要想实现也机会渺茫。但唯独这件事，他不愿意说丧气话，不愿虚伪地谦虚。  
  
巴基为此而努力，即使遭到嘲笑也好，如果有人问到，“努力”就是巴基唯一的回答。  
  
史蒂夫并未嘲笑，他再次捏捏巴基的手，牵着巴基转过街角。这边的街道非常明亮，因为街边建筑面对街道的一面是几面巨大的玻璃窗，窗内灯光明亮，一些舞者正在室内练舞。  
  
“到了，就是这里。”史蒂夫带巴基从侧面进入这家舞蹈教室，现在两个房间中在进行不同的训练。左侧房间里有六名芭蕾舞者，正随着音乐翩翩起舞，舞者们对排舞还略显生疏，有几次乱了阵型，几个姑娘笑得东倒西歪，休整过后又重新开始。另一间舞蹈室内，有三对舞者正在练习某种交谊舞，三组当中还有一对女舞者，其中穿长裤个子较高的女人在领舞。屋内唯一没在跳舞的人，是一个红头发的漂亮女人，她在屋内转着圈，拍手打着节奏。  
  
音乐告一段落，舞者们纷纷停下来，史蒂夫立刻推开玻璃门，把巴基拉了进去。  
  
“史蒂夫！你来得太迟了，我们今天只剩下一支舞了。”其他人也纷纷向史蒂夫打招呼，他似乎是这里的熟客。  
  
“起码我今天带了舞伴，不用踩你的脚了。”史蒂夫兴致勃勃地说道，他对巴基眨眨眼，巴基觉得自己一定脸红了，因为所有人都在对他微笑，“这位是詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”  
  
史蒂夫把舞蹈室内的其他人一一介绍给他，巴基努力记住大家的名字，舞蹈教练名叫娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，是俄罗斯移民，她与史蒂夫从小相识，相交多年。  
  
“史蒂夫每次来这里的作用，就是给大家做错误示范。”娜塔莎双手抱胸评论道，“我希望你至少比他强一点。”  
  
“听起来我不止比他强一点。”巴基笑着说。  
  
二人脱掉外套，简单地活动身体，舞蹈节奏并不复杂，巴基看过重复的后段，已能大致猜到其他。要说除了运动以外，巴基还有什么其他爱好，那大概就是跳舞了，良好的节奏感、协调性以及柔韧性是舞蹈和巴基主项的共通点。史蒂夫环着巴基的腰，他们像其他舞者一样站好，等待音乐。  
  
史蒂夫没有差到娜塔莎描述的地步，但着实没好到哪里去，巴基试图跟上其他舞者的动作，但史蒂夫总是出现在他要移动的方向，并对着巴基傻笑，最后巴基放弃了领舞，他只是随意地搂着史蒂夫的脖子，带着他前后左右随着节奏摇摆晃动，偶尔退开一点，在史蒂夫的牵引下转上两圈。史蒂夫的动作让巴基觉得滑稽好笑，他趴在史蒂夫怀里笑了好久，直到音乐结束。  
  
其他练舞的人纷纷收拾东西准备离开，史蒂夫则重新放起了音乐，牵着巴基继续在舞池里晃荡，娜塔莎终于看不下去了，她拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，示意他退下。  
  
“詹姆斯是吗？我看你还有得救。”娜塔莎代替了史蒂夫的位置，巴基换成男步，二人立刻合拍地摇摆起来，偶尔娜塔莎会错巴基的意图，但很快便能再跟上。  
  
一支舞蹈完毕，大家纷纷鼓起掌。  
  
练舞时段结束了，史蒂夫和巴基被赶出了舞蹈教室，他们重新回到大街上，仍然手牵着手，现在巴基放松多了。史蒂夫给他讲自己小时候的经历，那时候史蒂夫虽然有足够健壮的体格和速度，但协调性却差得要命，而他的好友娜塔莎则是芭蕾舞舞者，她认为跳舞可以让史蒂夫在运动方面有所提高。  
  
“娜塔莎是对的，我小时候也特意练过，那是教练授意的，很有帮助。”  
  
史蒂夫带巴基走回酒吧不远的一个停车场，开车送他回家。巴基知道初次约会也许应该适可而止，但他还是要请史蒂夫上楼坐坐。当然一切只是借口，房门一关，巴基就拉住史蒂夫的衣领吻他，史蒂夫显得惊讶，他犹豫地回吻，然后攥住巴基的肩膀。  
  
“等等……巴基，”巴基喜欢听他叫自己的名字，已经很久没人这么叫他了，温柔又可靠，带着关怀和爱意，“也许我们不应该……”  
  
“你不想？”巴基问道，他可以在史蒂夫的眼神里看到渴望。  
  
“我只是觉得……呃，我觉得你需要时间考虑，我们刚刚认识，我也许帮了你一个小忙……我只是不希望你觉得欠我的，需要还我人情——”  
  
“这不是还人情。”巴基保证道。  
  
史蒂夫突然叹了口气，“你太轻信别人了，我们才认识，我不一定是什么好人……”  
  
“有时候，这就像跳高一样，史蒂夫，当你已经起跳，身体腾空之后，其他就只能闭眼祈祷好运了。”巴基已经飞到半空中，他在等待下坠，等待有人接住他。他希望那个人是史蒂夫。  
  
巴基再次去吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，这次史蒂夫没有推开他。  
  
* * *  
  
巴基和其他非重量项目的田径运动员一样，身体瘦削，身上除了紧实的肌肉没有任何多余，史蒂夫搂住他的腰时，感觉像是在拥抱自己。  
  
“你太瘦了……”史蒂夫在巴基耳边念叨。  
  
“我还嫌自己太沉呢……”巴基笑道，他亲吻史蒂夫的耳廓，双手忙着解史蒂夫的衬衫扣子。他们忙乱地把彼此扒光，巴基把史蒂夫推到沙发坐下，自己骑到他的大腿上。  
  
“等以后你退役了，非把你喂肥了不可……”史蒂夫开玩笑地说道。巴基却表情复杂地看着他，蓝眼睛一片炙热，“等我退役哈？”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，轻轻咬住巴基的喉结下方，吸出一个红印子。巴基双手扶着史蒂夫的肩。  
  
“你有没有……”史蒂夫四处看向周围，沙发边没有角柜，史蒂夫不知道哪里可能存有他们需要的东西，他完全没料到初次约会能进展到肌肤相亲的地步。  
  
“没有，我什么都没有，我没想过。之前我想自己大概会问你愿不愿意做我的男朋友，然后你会拒绝，然后我会一个人回到这见鬼的孤独的小公寓，蜷在床上大哭一通……”巴基动着腰，他们的下身压在一起，史蒂夫吞下一声呻吟。巴基身上没有任何软肉，但他的腰却又灵活得不像话，史蒂夫从来不知道，人类的腰部可以像这样活动。史蒂夫的双手扶在巴基的胯上，向下抚摸着巴基的大腿，巴基磨蹭他的方式几乎让史蒂夫招架不住。  
  
“上帝啊，巴基……”  
  
“下次我们做完全套，下次我会让你进到我身体里，”巴基的声音像是催情剂，史蒂夫的阴茎已经硬得泻出前液，巴基把两人的阴茎握在一起，一边继续挺动腰部，一边套弄。他的手掌逐渐变得湿滑，史蒂夫的手臂绕过巴基身后，手掌贴着臀缝滑到巴基双腿间，那大概是巴基身上唯一柔软的地方吧，当然还有被史蒂夫含在口中的舌头。巴基手上和腰部的动作越来越快，他们的喘息和呻吟声纠缠在一起，“下次，我会把你撑开，把你灌满……哦，巴基……”  
  
巴基的身体轻轻颤抖，史蒂夫也到达高潮边缘，巴基的喘息不知何时变成啜泣，他单手搂紧史蒂夫的脖子，脸埋在他的肩膀上，史蒂夫觉得肩头一片潮湿。  
  
他们同时射出来，巴基继续撸了几下，放开手，两只手臂紧紧圈住史蒂夫，似乎怕他会逃走一样。史蒂夫也回抱巴基，他能摸到巴基脊柱分明的骨节，手指卷进巴基半长的头发中，史蒂夫轻轻揉着巴基的脑袋。  
  
“别走……”巴基哽咽地说道。  
  
史蒂夫收紧手臂，“哪里都不去，陪你到最后。”  
  
* * *  
  
巴基原本阴霾的世界突然出现了银边，天空打开一道缝，阳光洒下来。  
  
他的肩伤彻底恢复，训练成绩也走出低谷，最新一次队内排位赛上，巴基跳了2.38m的好成绩，他在队内顺位从垫底上升到并列第二。其他运动员对他的态度有了少许改观，虽然仍旧有些人会拿兴奋剂的笑话取笑巴基，质疑他的成绩，但巴基每次尿检毫无差池，教练弗瑞终于对他露出满意的微笑，大部分老队员也接受了巴基的回归。  
  
巴基和克林特的关系终于在每天见面中得到缓和，排位赛的时候，克林特结束自己的项目，还特意来到跳高场地，支援巴基。  
  
在训练之余，巴基与史蒂夫变成了一对情侣，他享受与史蒂夫共度的愉快时光。  
  
史蒂夫对于约会总有奇怪的点子，有一次，他甚至带巴基去泽西市植树。种树苗这种需要技术的工作当然并非外行能够胜任，他们的工作只是挖坑。不过只要是和史蒂夫在一起，巴基总觉得快乐，无论做什么都心满意足。偶尔他们也会去点正常的约会场所，电影院或游乐园。  
  
某个周末，史蒂夫和巴基一起去了科尼岛的露娜游乐园，巴基扔飞镖赢得了特等奖，史蒂夫一手夹着巨大的泰迪熊，另一首举着氢气球，巴基自告奋勇去给二人买冰激凌。  
  
待巴基回到史蒂夫在等的地方，发现史蒂夫周围围了好几个人，推婴儿车的母亲把宝宝抱出来，交到史蒂夫面前，史蒂夫把泰迪熊暂时放在婴儿车里，气球系在手腕上，接过小婴儿。他举着宝宝上下晃了晃，又把宝宝移到面前，蹭蹭他的鼻尖。母亲拿出手机，史蒂夫让小婴儿坐在手臂上，对镜头露出笑脸，小婴儿也咯咯地笑了起来。  
  
婴儿回到母亲怀抱中后，又有两个男孩把卡片和笔递给史蒂夫，史蒂夫在卡片上签名，并与周围的人交谈。  
  
巴基全程躲在角落的阴影中观看，融化的冰激凌流到巴基手上，巴基独自一人吃掉了两人份的甜品，直到史蒂夫送走了所有索要签名的人，掉头来寻找巴基，他才从阴影里出来。  
  
“嗨！你上哪里了？冰激凌呢？”史蒂夫愉快地问道。  
  
巴基别过头。  
  
“你怎么了？”史蒂夫皱起眉，“遇到什么倒霉事吗？”  
  
“萨姆说的没错，你果然会被认出来嘛。”巴基酸溜溜地说道。  
  
史蒂夫笑起来，“怎么？你不会是吃醋吧？人家可才10个月大！”  
  
巴基摇摇头，抢过史蒂夫手中的熊，用力抱紧。过了一会儿，他感到史蒂夫的手臂环住他的肩膀，“到底怎么了？”  
  
“以后没人会记得我的好，史蒂夫，我就是那个服用违禁药品，为国家丢脸的运动员。”巴基的声音闷在泰迪熊的脑袋顶。  
  
“不会的，我的巴基，会成为世界冠军。”史蒂夫轻声说，“勇敢点，做你自己，成功永远不嫌太迟。”  
  
巴基靠在史蒂夫怀里，从他那赢得力量。  
  
第三次队内排位赛，巴基保持了2.38m的成绩，获得第一。弗瑞让人把横杆高度升到2.40m，让巴基继续试跳。  
  
2cm的高度带来天差地别，巴基第一次试跳完全失败，横杆擦到他的臀部，直接坠下。巴基跑下垫子，他感到紧张，活动膝盖，原地跳了几下，准备第二次试跳。可惜第二次结果更不理想，他的身体没有达到理想高度便开始压臂后仰。  
  
最后一次，巴基重新试跑，克林特在旁边吹了声口哨，围观的队友集体为巴基助威，在巴基回归之后，这还是第一次。  
  
他调整好状态，放空头脑，弯曲身体，又直起，迈出第一步。这次巴基终于找到了理想的步点和起跳节奏，动作顺畅。他在空中压臂挺胯，仍然感觉臀部蹭到横杆。  
  
巴基摔到垫子上，后滚翻站起来，看到横杆正在架子上上下摇晃。巴基双手合十暗暗祈祷，最终杆子静下来，裁判挥了白色小旗。巴基激动地跳起来。  
  
全场开始欢呼喝彩，弗瑞没再让巴基试跳更高的高度，巴基摘掉横杆，举着它绕室内运动场跑了一大圈，队友们簇拥上来向他道贺。  
  
如果史蒂夫也在这就好了，巴基等不及把他的好成绩告诉史蒂夫。  
  
这一切，离不开史蒂夫的功劳。


	4. Chapter 4

巴基结束禁赛复出的首站比赛是亚特兰大的国家锦标赛，史蒂夫知道他紧张极了。虽然大半年以来，巴基的训练成绩都保持良好，但比赛心态却无法调整到位。距离比赛还有一个月的时间，巴基却又染上了流感，他不肯服药，导致感冒拖了一周也没有痊愈。  
  
“这就像去年一样，历史重演！如果我不去比赛，他们是不会带我去北京的，连弗瑞都没办法做这种决定！”巴基靠在床上，异常焦躁。  
  
史蒂夫坐在床边，碰碰巴基的额头，他持续不断的低烧仍未退下，“巴基，把药吃了吧，巴顿说你的队医保证这种药不会给你带来任何麻烦，你现在太焦虑了，没办法好好恢复。”  
  
“不行，不可能。”巴基瞪着史蒂夫从克林特·巴顿那里取回的药，头摇得像拨浪鼓一样。  
  
史蒂夫想了想，又从口袋里取出刚买的零食，“那吃巧克力怎么样？我买了你最喜欢的海盐杏仁巧克力。”  
  
“史蒂夫！你他妈能不能别把我当成三岁的小孩子哄！？”巴基一瞬间暴怒起来，他对史蒂夫大吼道。  
  
“有时候我倒希望你是个小孩子，”史蒂夫叹了口气，他也曾是运动员，可以猜到巴基此时的情绪，应该比三岁小孩更不可理喻，“你知道我照顾小孩子很有一套的，你要是三岁，我好歹有点办法。现在只能坐在这看着……”他抬起手臂，摸摸巴基全是胡渣的脸。  
  
巴基一下泄了气，“对不起……史蒂夫……我真的非常抱歉，最近总是对你发脾气，可我真怕自己好不了，如果我不能去比赛该怎么办？”  
  
史蒂夫未回答，他撕开巧克力的包装纸，掰下一块，送到巴基嘴边。巴基老实地张开嘴，嚼了起来，“还要吗？”  
  
巴基边嚼边点头，史蒂夫又掰了一块递过去。手指沾了融化的巧克力，蹭到巴基嘴唇上。巴基伸出舌头舔了舔。  
  
史蒂夫在内心中叹气，要不是他真的病了，史蒂夫想要把他按在床上好好教训一下，让他的脑子清醒清醒，“你会好起来的，巴基，先别想那么多，我在这陪着你，流感病毒七天就会被消灭，过不了两三天你就能恢复训练了，然后你会去亚特兰大，夏天的时候你会去北京。”  
  
巴基摇摇头想要继续争辩，但他看了史蒂夫一眼，服了软，“你呢？你能去亚特兰大吗？”  
  
“你想让我去吗？”史蒂夫反问道。  
  
“当然！”巴基立刻回答，“我希望你在那，我不会紧张，你是守护天使，我的。”  
  
“那我一定去。”  
  
“一定？”  
  
史蒂夫俯身亲吻巴基的额头，手指整理着他乱糟糟的棕色头发，“一定，快闭上眼睛。”  
  
巴基听话地阖上眼，只安静了几秒钟，“史蒂夫？”  
  
“我在这。”史蒂夫握住巴基的手。  
  
* * *  
  
巴基成功战胜流感，随队一起去了亚特兰大。  
  
时值冬季，亚特兰大天气寒冷，但比赛当天天空晴朗无云，风也很小，算是理想的运动环境。巴基在预赛中一共试跳了七次，最终以2.26m的成绩获得了B组头名，高度与A组来自犹他州的运动员并列第一。早在巴基入场前，他就听到有人在自己背后窃窃私语，比赛期间还有两个加利福尼亚运动员主动向巴基打招呼，问起不合时宜的问题，巴基装作面无表情，他的好队友比利与他们口角两句，二人才讪讪回到自己的座位。  
  
巴基的成绩有目共睹，弗瑞没有让他试跳更高的高度，不过谁都可以看出来，这个一年半后从禁赛中复出的运动员来势汹汹。  
  
巴基随队友一起回到俱乐部队员下榻的酒店，训练休整，等待第二天下午的决赛，晚饭过后，他利用空闲时间在酒店走廊的角落里给史蒂夫打电话。  
  
史蒂夫比巴基还早一天出发前往亚特兰大，他住在离运动场不到两公里远的另一家酒店。由于比赛期间俱乐部规定不许探视，巴基一整天都没见到史蒂夫。  
  
铃响一声后，电话立即接通了，史蒂夫似乎一直在等着，“你表现得太棒了！”他一接起电话，立刻说道。  
  
“还行吧，状态不错。”巴基不由微笑起来，“你呢？我没在看台上找到你。”  
  
“我坐的位置不太明显，冬天大家都穿着大衣，不好分辨。”史蒂夫顿了一下，“但是我能看到你。”  
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基只想叫叫他的名字。  
  
“听着，如果你听到什么不中听的话，不要在意，你真的很棒，离那么远我都能看到20公分的余地，我敢说你能打破世界纪录了。”  
  
“只有19公分，”巴基笑道，“报纸上又写我的坏话了吗？”  
  
“不是报纸，我只是在看台上看到你，有几次不太高兴。”  
  
巴基贴进墙角中，手机贴在脸上，手臂绕过腹部攥紧衣襟，“……史蒂夫，我想你。”  
  
“我们明天就会见到了，我会见到你站在领奖台上。”  
  
“你比我还有自信。”  
  
“是啊，因为我比你更清楚你有多优秀。”  
  
巴基有点哽咽，他身边有回房的运动员经过，“时间不早了，我该回去了。”  
  
“明天见，巴基。”  
  
“明天见……”两个人谁也没有挂断，“晚安，巴基，我爱你。”  
  
“我也爱你。”巴基轻轻回答，“明天见。”  
  
* * *  
  
史蒂夫和其他观众一起挤在看台上，决赛进展并没有之前那么顺利。巴基的第一跳失误，落杆，导致他在之后两跳中排名垫底，直到第一位选手被淘汰。随后巴基又失误了一次，史蒂夫看他不断活动左脚脚踝，似乎是跳鞋有什么问题。  
  
高度超过2.32m时，巴基更换了他左脚的跳鞋，此后的每个高度，巴基几乎都是三次过杆，但奇迹般的，他也每次都在最后关头坚持下来。最终赛场只剩下了巴基和预选赛A组冠军，他也是代表美国参加上届世锦赛并获得成绩的选手。就是在那届比赛中，巴基由于尿检不合格而被取消了决赛资格。  
  
横杆升上新高度，2.38m，两名运动员重新试跑，史蒂夫看得出意外低效的晋级方式让巴基显得有些疲劳，他看到巴基调整地上贴的胶带，犹他州运动员从巴基身后经过，似乎说了什么。巴基像炸毛的猫一样立刻耸起后背。  
  
“天煞的混蛋……”史蒂夫口中小声嘀咕道。  
  
巴基站直身体，突然转过身看向史蒂夫这边的看台。他在找他……史蒂夫立刻摘掉自己的毛线帽子，希望巴基能看到，但巴基已经转身面对横杆。  
  
巴基在前一跳过杆次序落后，所以排名第二，若二人均在最后一个高度中失败，那么巴基仍然会落败。对于巴基的不利因素还在于，他是先手。  
  
2.38m，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，第一次试跳。  
  
巴基跑起来，蹬踏、起跳，他做全了整套动作，但力量上仍然勉强。横杆颤了两下，掉了下去。不过可喜可贺的是，他的对手同样试跳失败。  
  
两名运动员先后在第二次试跳中失败，巴基还有最后一跳的机会。  
  
“那个就是上届世锦赛被禁赛的家伙。”坐在史蒂夫旁边的一个年轻女孩突然开口与史蒂夫搭讪，“他很悬了。”  
  
“他是冤枉的，而且他这次会跳过。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
姑娘瞪了史蒂夫一眼，似乎觉得他粗鲁又无礼，“你怎么知道？”  
  
巴基开始助跑，节奏完美，“我就是知道，”史蒂夫回答，巴基加速踏跳，身体腾空，臀部过杆时距离横杆至少还有2cm的余地。巴基落到垫子上，兴奋地跳起来，周围爆发出掌声。  
  
史蒂夫看向他身边的人，女孩挑起眉毛，“你确实知道不少嘛。”  
  
史蒂夫没回答，他的视线回到赛场上。现在巴基安静地坐在长椅上，比赛压力回到他的对手身上。无论由于压力还是意外失误，这位运动员没能完成最后一跳，他起跳时距离横杆太近，跳起后并没转身，而是直接上了垫子，为避免撞击他用手把横杆抓了下来。  
  
运动员看台上有人开始欢呼，巴基从包里扯出带有俱乐部标志的大旗子，两只手举着跑向他的同伴们。跳高场地随即搭起了领奖台，巴基跑回去，穿上长衣长裤，与获得第二第三的两名运动员一同领奖。史蒂夫周围的人全都站起来欢呼鼓掌。  
  
史蒂夫又看了一眼巴基兴奋的笑脸，转身从看台出口离去。  
  
属于赛场和观众的巴基完成了使命，现在史蒂夫要去出口等属于他自己的巴基了。  
  
* * *  
  
巴基有些不耐烦地接受NBC记者采访，尽可能回答每一个问题，记者问起禁赛回归的感受，但也算识相地没有提及巴基被禁赛的原因。  
  
巴基现在只有一个感受，他想见史蒂夫。  
  
记者问完最后一个问题，巴基随便应付了两句，就飞快地开始向体育场门口跑，谁也别想拦住他。  
  
体育场外，史蒂夫正在他们约好的地方等他，他穿着一身厚厚的羽绒大衣，巴基一下就扎进史蒂夫怀里，完全陷进去。  
  
“哦，上帝，巴基你怎么不穿衣服，还想感冒吗？”史蒂夫教训道。  
  
巴基迫不及待地吻他，“第一，我还不是全裸；第二，难道你都不先恭喜我一下吗？”  
  
“恭喜你勉强得胜？”史蒂夫笑道，他解开羽绒服的拉锁，把巴基一起裹进去。  
  
“真是严苛啊。”史蒂夫的身体温暖极了。  
  
史蒂夫哈哈大笑，笑声停止后，史蒂夫在巴基头顶说道，“恭喜你巴基，我就知道你一定能行。”  
  
* * *  
  
史蒂夫把巴基带回自己的酒店，两个人立刻滚到了床上，本该在赛后感到疲惫的巴基却热情无比，史蒂夫在他身体里射了两回。之后巴基睡着了，像个毫无心机的小孩子，沉浸在喜悦与幸福当中。史蒂夫格外为他感到骄傲。  
  
晚上史蒂夫把巴基送回他自己的酒店，所以巴基可以给他的母亲和妹妹打电话，可以在赛后与自己的队友共同庆祝，他们的俱乐部在四十个项目中一共获得五枚金牌，酒店都为运动员的凯旋打出横幅。  
  
回到纽约后，巴基又为半年后的北京世锦赛做准备，二人的感情也进入稳定时期，他们的生活很简单，周末约会，偶尔会去娜塔莎那里跳舞。有一次娜塔莎问起史蒂夫今后的打算，史蒂夫只是摇摇头，“我也不知道。”  
  
“他会变成个大明星的。”娜塔莎评价道。  
  
“他会的，他天生就是。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“那你呢？”娜塔莎问道。  
  
“支持他？”史蒂夫又回答。  
  
巴基确实开始出现在各种采访上，他在国家锦标赛结束后，正式被编选进国家队，将与其他129名美国运动员在夏天奔赴北京。  
  
NBC准备录制一套关于美国田径队的赛前新闻片，巴基作为从低谷重回榜首的运动员，受到特别的待遇。有个特派记者负责贴身采访巴基，持续两周。史蒂夫为了避嫌，一直老老实实呆在自己在布鲁克林的家中。巴基重新成为公众人物，他还没有公开出柜，史蒂夫不想在赛前给他带来任何麻烦。  
  
贴身采访结束后，巴基来找史蒂夫，话题三句不离他新认识的“记者朋友”。史蒂夫变得烦躁不安，他不想显得小气，但又着实没办法像巴基那样兴奋。  
  
巴基终于发现他心不在焉，“史蒂夫，你跟本没在听？”  
  
“是呀，我小气得很，对同行都有敌意，尤其是亲近你的。”史蒂夫脱口而出，随即便又后悔，“我……”  
  
巴基惊讶地张大了嘴，史蒂夫连忙道起歉。巴基张开手臂，用力抱住史蒂夫的脖子，“别道歉史蒂夫，我不知道你也会吃醋，你被我带坏了，我才是那个小气鬼。”  
  
“你一点也不——”  
  
巴基用亲吻堵住史蒂夫的嘴巴，“你总说我好，你见过我最糟糕的时候，却总说我好。”他又亲了史蒂夫一下，“我永远不会忘，永远不会。”  
  
二人在沙发上亲热了一会儿，巴基突然停下来，很认真地看着史蒂夫说道，“我知道你现在在纽约没什么亲戚，但是……你愿意见见我家人吗？”他的眼神里带着期待，以及一点点畏惧。他竟然害怕史蒂夫会拒绝。  
  
“当然了，当然了巴基。我当然愿意见他们。”巴基露出灿烂的笑容，他用力亲吻史蒂夫的脸颊。史蒂夫感到胸中一热，他把巴基推开一点，“巴基……我可以问你一件事情吗？”  
  
“当然了。”巴基笑道，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，“你是记者，你一定最会提问题。说起来，你都没有写过关于我的报道。”  
  
“我写过，”很久很久以前，“但它们都没被采用……”  
  
“这么糟糕吗？”  
  
“因为不太客观。”史蒂夫回答，“我太喜欢你了，从第一次见到你就是这样。”  
  
巴基大笑起来，再次亲吻他，“你刚刚想问我什么？”  
  
“你愿意搬来和我同住吗？”史蒂夫问道，他觉得自己的心脏在砰砰跳。  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫，眨眨眼，他有些局促地笑起来，“史蒂夫，你是当真这样提议吗？”  
  
“也许我还在求婚……”史蒂夫回答道，“你愿意永远和我在一起吗？”  
  
巴基捧住史蒂夫的脸颊亲了好几下，“愿意，我愿意，我都愿意。”  
  
* * *  
  
北京赛场彻底变成了巴基的舞台，这次他没有再侥幸险胜，预赛在不太理想的天气条件中进行，巴基跳过2.30m晋级。决赛中，巴基以2.43m取得金牌，与古巴选手保持的世界纪录仅差2cm，这同时也创造了他个人比赛中的最好成绩。  
  
比赛还有数日才会全部结束，美国极有希望竞争团体冠军，巴基在比赛结束后就离开了奥林匹克公园，和史蒂夫一起住到了北京城里。  
  
八月的北京热得要命，但还是不能阻挡巴基的好兴致，这里和纽约的中国城一点也不像，尤其是游客集中的地方反倒是英文招牌更多，麦当劳和星巴克随处可见。晚间小吃街上人山人海，大家看起来都吃得津津有味，但史蒂夫坚持说摊子上摆的东西并不像食物，把好奇的巴基从食品摊上拉走。  
  
两个人跑去小巷子里吃烧木炭的铜火锅，直到菜品上桌才知道点的都是什么。他们也去吃北京最有名的烤鸭，甚至因为那只鸭子拿到了一张奇怪的证书，中国人的吃饭习惯真是有趣极了。史蒂夫非常老实地按照服务员的指导在盘子里卷着薄饼，巴基则直接用鸭肉蘸酱往嘴里塞，然后再把薄饼卷成一团，也胡乱塞进嘴里。  
  
“史蒂夫，我一直想问你一件事。”巴基嘴里还塞着鸭子，有些口齿不清。  
  
“什么？”史蒂夫专心地卷着饼。  
  
“我们第一次见的时候，你到底花了多少钱？”  
  
“早不记得了，大概一百五十美金，”史蒂夫心不在焉地回答道，“包括酒钱，你那天真的喝了不少。”  
  
“那次你在酒吧找到我，真的不是你安排的吗？”  
  
“不是，不是，不是。这个问题下次再也不回答了。”史蒂夫对巴基摇摇头，“你是个差劲的记者，总问重复的问题，适合当警察。”  
  
“我只是不明白，你到底为什么……”  
  
“都告诉过你了，因为我认识你，我知道你不是报纸上说的那类人，我喜欢你，因为我知道今天总会实现。”  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫，内心中充满爱意，眼圈都红了，他希望站在旁边的服务员不要以为他是因为吃鸭子感动至此。  
  
后来克林特为了拿一张和巴基一样的吃鸭子证书，特意拉帮结伙又去了一次烤鸭店。这次巴基向大家示范如何卷烤鸭饼，当大家拼命对着盘子卷饼时，巴基直接夹了鸭肉蘸酱，塞进嘴里。这帮笨蛋，巴基开心地想。  
  
比赛接近尾声，美国在这次比赛中金牌和奖牌总数都名列第一，NBC想给每个队员在北京录制直播节目。  
  
“想想你要对美国观众说的话，你的感受，你最想感谢的人……”记者告诉每个获得奖牌的运动员。  
  
“我们的老娘！”一个运动员起哄地喊道。  
  
是的，他母亲，还有妹妹，巴基想，他的教练。以及最重要的……他的爱人，他的未婚夫。回到酒店房间里，巴基从行李中把史蒂夫后来送给他的求婚戒指掏出来，套在中指上，看了又看，再取下来收好。  
  
他给仍然住在城里酒店的史蒂夫打电话。  
  
“嗨，我看电视上说美国铁定获得冠军了，你们有没有什么庆祝？”电话中史蒂夫听起来很愉快。  
  
“他们准备给奖牌运动员录直播。”  
  
“哦，是吗？”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
史蒂夫在电话另一边耐心地等着巴基继续说明。  
  
“史蒂夫……我想……他们说……他们说最想感谢的人……我觉得自己最想感谢你。我想让所有人都知道，不止克林特和萨姆，我母亲和妹妹，所有人都应该知道你对我有多重要……我明天……可以这么说吗？”  
  
电话那边沉默了一会儿，巴基知道史蒂夫从未对他工作的同事出柜。除了亲近的朋友，没人知道史蒂夫与巴基的关系，他们可以一直隐瞒，这是他们的私生活，但是……巴基只想表达他的真实感情，不想再说那些空虚无实的官话了。  
  
“谢谢你，巴基，但是……你知道这对你的职业生涯影响更大，你确定吗？也许我们可以等到你退役，明年还有奥运会……你现在是美国冠军了。”  
  
“我会参加奥运会，只要没有伤病，只要我有资格，我一定要参加奥运会。如果说因为我爱你，所以没有资格继续比赛，那还叫什么奥林匹克精神！？北京不是莫斯科，上届比赛要不是他们把我从决赛中除名，我会和那个瑞典姑娘一起穿彩虹旗去比赛的。如果他们不让我参加奥运会，我会告田协，直到我花光所有的比赛奖金！”  
  
史蒂夫仍然沉默，巴基变得有点心虚，“当然了，我需要你的同意，不可能直接让你在全国人民面前被迫出——”  
  
“巴基，”史蒂夫打断他，“你当然可以说，我爱你，谢谢你愿意公开我们的关系，我爱你，我当然不介意。”  
  
“我也爱你。”巴基回答。  
  
* * *  
  
“……詹姆斯，我们知道你的职业生涯经历了低谷，在你获得全美冠军之后，某些令人震惊的内幕才得以公之于众，现在你终于站在同一赛事的领奖台上，能与我们谈谈你的感受吗？”  
  
“……这不是我一个人的成就，我要感谢许多人，在我最困难的时期没有抛弃我。我的家人，母亲和妹妹，当然还有我的教练尼克·弗瑞。还有，在我人生最失意的时候，我遇到了我的守护天使，我如今获得的一切，都是他的功劳，他是我现在的爱人、未婚夫——他叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”


	5. 番外：Date

“巴基你……在做什么？”史蒂夫端着两杯咖啡，走进自己的客厅里，他的客人刚刚还好端端地坐在沙发上，现在沙发上只剩下横在那里的两条腿。  
  
巴基的屁股压在扁平柔软的沙发扶手上，身体向后弯，一直挂到沙发外边，双手撑在地面上。  
  
“我只是在想……练习赛的事情……”巴基听起来确实有心事，但史蒂夫难以想象倒挂在沙发扶手上大脑充血的时候如何能思考。  
  
“你的腰真的不会受伤吗……”史蒂夫走过去，把两只杯子放在茶几上。  
  
“哦，史蒂夫……你说，我要不要显得谦虚一些，从低一点的高度开始跳？不过我觉得好紧张啊……体力也不太好，跳太多次一定会影响后面的发挥……但即使前面不跳，还是会紧张，万一一个高度都没过，让人笑掉大牙了……啊——！我到底该怎么办！？”  
  
史蒂夫在沙发另一边坐下来，看着巴基光溜溜的两个脚底板，觉得一切都有些超现实。  
  
巴基是史蒂夫接触过的最不认生的人。史蒂夫发誓他在第一次约会之前，还在计算从酒吧闲聊、到晚餐、到电影、再到牵手接吻确定关系，大概需要多少个步骤，老实说史蒂夫没有太多成功的经验，他可不想把巴基的事情搞砸，所以需要计划周全。但计划赶不上变化，他们一天之内就从酒吧跳到了床上，史蒂夫对这种发展完全陌生。  
  
在交往方面，史蒂夫可算是个十足的守旧派，但那天面对巴基，史蒂夫的“初次约会原则”早就飞到九霄云外。巴基让他感到熟悉又亲切，也让他心疼，史蒂夫不能拒绝，也不想拒绝。在那之后，他们的关系回到了普通情侣的起步阶段，巴基的训练计划很紧张，史蒂夫的工作也忙，二人还是抽出时间有过几次约会，史蒂夫也去看过巴基训练。有一次二人叫上萨姆一起去看球赛，事后萨姆向史蒂夫坦白，看到史蒂夫那种恋爱的蠢相简直让他这个做朋友的感到痛心疾首。  
  
但巴基从来没有抱怨过什么，他总是开心赴约，笑得一脸阳光灿烂。  
  
今天才是巴基第一次来史蒂夫家里做客，他刚到半小时，待在沙发上的样子就好像完全把这里当成了自己家。当然史蒂夫并非抱怨，他喜欢巴基放松又自在的样子，看到他如此，史蒂夫也会跟着心情愉悦，他只是对巴基待在自己身边的放松程度感到不可思议。巴基讲起过他在接到禁赛通知后的一段时间内，对人总是非常敏感，他变得刻薄，和所有的朋友都吵翻了，甚至没有可以聊天的人，那听起来实在是太可怜了。  
  
“你的教练怎么说？”  
  
“弗瑞？他说2.10m……但是他不知道我的比赛情况，我是说，五年前也许弗瑞知道什么样的计划最好，但现在没人知道，一方面我觉得2.10m太低了，怎么也要到2.18m，另一方面我又觉得有可能连2.10m都跳不过……”  
  
“巴基……我是说，为什么不按照教练说的做呢？他毕竟是你的教练，这两个月来也是他在给你安排训练内容，如果你自己没办法决定的话，不如按照指示试一试。而且这也不是最后一次练习赛，即使发挥不好，也不会有什么后果——”  
  
巴基沉默下来，史蒂夫咬住下嘴唇，也许他说得太多也太严厉了，巴基大概不想听这些，他只需要一点鼓励，而不是史蒂夫的说教。史蒂夫忐忑地伸手去抓自己的咖啡杯，想着如何道歉，“巴基——”  
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基打断了他，语气变得严肃。  
  
这下史蒂夫紧张坏了，他在三十分钟内迅速搞砸了一次约会，干得漂亮！史蒂夫在心中挖苦自己。  
  
“我觉得……”巴基在沙发上的左腿抬了抬，右腿膝盖微微弯曲又动了动，“我好像……起不来了……你能按一下我的腿吗？”  
  
史蒂夫忍不住笑出声，他握住巴基的右脚脚踝，手上稍微施力，巴基轻松地抬起上身，一转眼就坐到了史蒂夫面前，他蜷起腿，下巴垫在膝盖上，灰蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶地盯着史蒂夫看，“好吧……我觉得也许你说得对，我还是应该听弗瑞的，可是我好紧张啊——！”  
  
“我记得你原先还说过自己从不紧张。”史蒂夫想起早年他第一次采访巴基的时候，巴基信誓旦旦地说他自己是大赛型选手，越到比赛时越兴奋，詹姆斯·巴恩斯的字典里压根就没有“怯场”这个词。  
  
“那已经成为历史了……”巴基张大嘴巴，夸张地叹了口气，却并不显得十分气馁，最后他又改口说道，“我也不是真的紧张……就是……拿不定主意。”  
  
史蒂夫知道巴基骨子里和几年前并无太大变化，只不过他受了伤，知道了痛，再面对时总会有些胆怯，但还不至于失去原先那种尝试的勇气。去年发生的一切是巴基职业生涯上的一道艰难障碍，但史蒂夫也相信那道障碍最终会被战胜，“不会有问题的，之前那次去看你训练不是发挥得很棒吗？好不容易放假了，别老想那些，我们看电影吧，想好看什么了吗？还是你想玩游戏？”  
  
“我倒是想玩游戏，但是你只有FIFA、NBA和Madden NFL！全是体育游戏，还全是球类。”巴基抱怨道。  
  
“我还以为你喜欢运动！”  
  
“我喜欢‘做’运动，只拿手柄活动手指的时候我喜欢玩别的，比如——”巴基突然打断了自己，变得局促不安起来，他把脚从沙发上拿下去，转身坐好。  
  
“比如什么？”史蒂夫不明所以地追问。  
  
“没什么……你想玩什么？还是看电影？”巴基对史蒂夫笑笑。  
  
史蒂夫怀疑地皱起眉，“怎么了？”  
  
巴基收起了假笑，眉毛也耷拉下来，他耸耸肩，小声说道：“我不是总这么斤斤计较讨人厌。”  
  
“嘿，别这么说……”史蒂夫立即凑过去，他近来越来越觉得，巴基并没有因为禁赛的变故而失去在赛场上的勇气，但他在人际交往方面确实失去了大部分自信心，巴基不再相信自己风趣有魅力，只觉得周围所有人都对他鄙夷厌烦。  
  
“有时候我觉得你肯定是个笨蛋，会想接近我。”巴基对史蒂夫苦笑道，“我自己都觉得自己现在烦人得很，总是抱怨，总是——”  
  
“停，我们都知道这不是事实，你一点也不烦人。”史蒂夫揉揉巴基刚刚剪短的棕色头发，对他笑道，“你再说下去，我只能猜到两种可能性。第一，你想骗我说夸奖你的话，我知道你长得帅，人见人爱，但即使那都是事实、而我现在是靠写东西为生，那也不代表我总能夸你夸出花样来。要不然，你就是因为玩体育类游戏太菜，想找借口逃掉。”  
  
巴基安静地看了史蒂夫一会儿，脸上的表情恢复了正常，“不喜欢不代表不擅长。”他拿着FIFA盒子摇了摇，“不信我们踢世界杯！”  
  
“我选巴西队！”史蒂夫抢过巴基手里的盘盒。  
  
“不跟你抢东道主，我要阿根廷。”巴基弯腰在史蒂夫的茶几下边翻着游戏手柄，他似乎又放松了下来。  
  
两个人踢了几场，换了两次球队，虽然巴基不算差，但大多数时间还是史蒂夫的手下败将，有一次他们踢过了加时赛仍然平手，巴基故意给史蒂夫捣乱，史蒂夫的法尔考罚飞了点球，史蒂夫丢掉自己的手柄开始报复，两个人在沙发上玩笑地打闹起来，然后很俗套地停下来，史蒂夫压在巴基身上，胸口贴着胸口，感受着身下的人胸膛起伏，微微喘息。然而因为某种不知名的原因，随后而来的并非预想中（或者爱情电影里描述）的燥热和欲望，巴基睁大眼睛打量着史蒂夫的面孔，脸上是一副单纯又好奇的表情。  
  
“看什么呢？”史蒂夫低声问。  
  
“你。”巴基眨着眼睛，咧开嘴对史蒂夫笑笑，史蒂夫盯着他眼角细小的纹路，错不开眼，“你真的喜欢我……”  
  
“当然了。”大概从很早以前，就喜欢上了，史蒂夫心想，“我因为你开始看田径比赛，周刊的田径版也是我做……但真正的问题在于，你呢？”  
  
巴基听得懂，因为这件事史蒂夫已不止提过一两次，他的确帮助了巴基，但绝不希望他们的关系建立在帮助和报答的基础上，史蒂夫三番两次地向巴基强调，巴基并不欠他什么。没准巴基觉得这并不重要，但史蒂夫想要一份平等的喜爱。  
  
“……我因为你……看了两场橄榄球，但实在不喜欢，又看了两场——你的屁股不错，即使在你们那群人里算不上太亮眼——但还是不喜欢，所以我放弃了。现在想起你是谁了，我记得自己原先就很喜欢你，要不是你说你要当记者，而我要离开纽约，要不是我们只见过那几次，没有更多相处的机会，也许我会碰碰运气，约你出去玩。”巴基仰起头在史蒂夫的嘴唇上亲了亲。  
  
史蒂夫为巴基的话而感到心中温暖，巴基也许不是世界上最诚实的人，但当他决定坦率的时候，便会掏出那颗情感丰富的心给你看。  
  
“我喜欢你，史蒂夫，我也许显得太随便了，但实际上不是——”  
  
史蒂夫低头亲吻巴基的嘴唇，“行了，我信了。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
“混蛋，蠢货。”巴基骂道。  
  
“但你仍然喜欢我。”史蒂夫又亲了巴基一下，“再说了，我可不是那个名字和‘笨死’谐音的家伙，‘巴恩斯’。”  
  
巴基哈哈大笑起来，等他平静下来，眼睛转了两下，“你之前保证要做的事情，你还记得吧？”他坏心眼地用大腿蹭蹭史蒂夫的裤裆。  
  
史蒂夫想起巴基在说什么，脸上有点烧，“嘿，老实点，我还准备了晚餐呢。”他别住巴基的腿，“你得等到晚饭后……而且，我记得，你也有保证什么来着。”  
  
  
  
史蒂夫做了母亲曾经的拿手菜，巴基对他的厨艺大加赞扬，但吃得却并不多，见到史蒂夫盯着盘子里剩余的食物，巴基连忙解释说是体重问题，要是他放开吃，绝对连史蒂夫家里的盘子也吃掉。  
  
“我不会说客气话，不不，不是不会说，当然会，但不是对你，只是……我是说真的……我……”巴基说话突然结巴起来，“哦，上帝啊。”他红着脸对史蒂夫腼腆地笑了笑，“都怪你，都怪我太喜欢你了史蒂夫，我不想把事情搞砸了，你不止是……你也是我现在为数不多的朋友，最好的朋友，我只想对你说真心话，但也许那对交往并不好……”  
  
“没什么不好，这再好不过了，巴基，你什么都可以对我讲，除了真心话我不需要听别的。”史蒂夫握住巴基的手，他完全明白巴基的意思，明白他的孤独和寂寞，史蒂夫想要成为一个好男友，他认为那不止是一个好情人，也包含一个可以吐露心声的好朋友，一个永远的支持者。如果对象是巴基，后两样史蒂夫早就可以做到了，他不介意继续下去。  
  
巴基看起来似乎不会再吃更多东西了，史蒂夫便没有提起他还准备了餐后甜品。他们去阳台上待了一会儿，史蒂夫想拉着巴基下楼走走，巴基有些犯懒，回到房间内准备找个爱情电影放一放，两个人在电视屏幕上选来选去，最后把爱情电影目录下的片子都翻了一遍，相互吐槽对方选中的电影和喜欢的演员。  
  
最终选片计划变成了沙发垫大战，然后是在沙发上亲热，巴基脱掉自己的上衣，趴在史蒂夫身上，异常执着地吻着史蒂夫的下嘴唇。史蒂夫搂住巴基的腰，他还是觉得对方太瘦了，单薄的皮肤下面就是肌肉和骨头，但史蒂夫也知道这个身体所蕴含的爆发力。他的手掌从巴基后腰顺着脊柱向上移动，而后双手分开到肩胛、手臂，脑海中难以抑制地出现巴基在训练场助跑时的情景。上一次他赤裸上身，只穿着短裤和跳鞋，后背在起跑时弓起来，肩膀耸起来又沉下去，大腿肌肉收缩伸展……操，史蒂夫觉得自己以后再也没办法正常看巴基比赛而不产生性幻想了。他无奈地呻吟了一声，巴基轻轻动着腰，磨蹭着史蒂夫的身体，也发出满足的叹息声。  
  
“如果我帮你口交的话，你待会儿还能操我吗？”巴基突然问道。  
  
史蒂夫感觉自己头顶都在冒烟，“操……巴基，即使你不说客气话，有时候也该婉转点……”  
  
巴基的笑容很邪恶，“你倒是婉转，到底是能还是不能？”  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼，点点头，巴基笑得更欢，他从史蒂夫身上退下去，史蒂夫躺平尝试放松，一条腿放在沙发上，另一条腿耷拉到地上，等着巴基解开他的裤带，亲吻落在他下身正逐渐充血的部位。巴基握住他的手掌有些潮湿，他大概舔过自己的掌心，想象那情景，史蒂夫感到头皮发麻，随后他被巴基含进嘴巴里。  
  
“啊……操……”  
  
巴基浅浅吸了两下，又让他的龟头滑出口腔，“感觉如何？”史蒂夫支起上半身，看到跪在沙发边的巴基，他的嘴唇粉红湿润，自己勃起的阴茎被他抓在手里，贴在嘴唇边。  
  
“继续……”  
  
“好吧，队长。”巴基笑着再次把史蒂夫的阴茎含下去。史蒂夫只觉得眼底发白。  
  
感觉自己无法一直撑着身体，史蒂夫抓住沙发背坐起来，另一条腿也垂到地上。巴基配合他调整姿势，双手扶着史蒂夫的胯骨，让史蒂夫的阴茎顺利滑进他的喉咙中。快感令史蒂夫呼吸加速，呻吟出声，巴基偶尔抬眼看他，透过棕色的长睫毛，眼睛亮闪闪的，史蒂夫好想吻他。  
  
巴基又伸手拽了拽史蒂夫没有完全脱下的裤子，趴在史蒂夫双腿之间，专注地移动着脑袋，嘴唇贴着皮肤，史蒂夫的手指陷进巴基的棕色短发中，史蒂夫突然改了主意，两只手捧住巴基的脑袋，向后挪了挪屁股，他需要更多的身体接触，“嘿，行了，去拿安全套和润滑剂，到屋里去……”  
  
“可是，史蒂夫……”在巴基胡思乱想之前，史蒂夫低头吻他，但巴基挣脱了，“我确实有一年多都没——”  
  
“闭嘴，巴基，你的感觉太棒了。”史蒂夫继续亲吻他，“但我想操你，太想了，我等不及……”史蒂夫喘着气，催促巴基起身，巴基对史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，没再争辩。  
  
史蒂夫站起之前脱掉自己的裤子，丢在沙发上，他搂住巴基的腰，让巴基的身体陷在自己的怀抱里，他希望巴基不再孤单寂寞，不再忧虑，他想让巴基变回几年前那个热情自信的年轻人，他想保护他不受伤害，他想看巴基飞翔。  
  
巴基一定可以感觉到史蒂夫的心情，他的眼眶变得红红的，全心投入到那些炙热的亲吻中，身体在升温。史蒂夫一边扒着巴基的裤子一边带他退向卧室。巴基的小腿碰到床缘，他乖乖放开史蒂夫，爬到床上趴好。史蒂夫从床头柜抽屉中取出润滑剂，跪到巴基两腿之间，“你喜欢怎样？”  
  
“怎样都好，史蒂夫……”巴基模糊地回答道，史蒂夫给巴基润滑扩张，那几乎用尽了他所有的耐心，但史蒂夫不想因为自己一时被欲望冲昏就导致巴基受伤。巴基确实很久没有接纳过任何人，他的下身紧得令史蒂夫窒息。  
  
史蒂夫一点点推入，他能感觉巴基的身体在轻微发颤。史蒂夫弯下身去亲吻巴基的肩头，在他耳边说着安慰和鼓励的话。等到巴基能够完全放松，史蒂夫才开始移动，巴基的脸一直埋在床垫里，他喘息呻吟的声音越来越高，腰整个塌下去，史蒂夫对那情景有点招架不住，他觉得自己快要对巴基的后背形成某种不正常的迷恋。  
  
他们逐渐磨合，找到了某种适合的节奏和角度，巴基喜欢史蒂夫从背后抱紧他，即使那限制了史蒂夫能够移动的范围，巴基还是抓紧史蒂夫的大臂不肯撒手。虽然史蒂夫无法再看到巴基的后背，但闭上眼，那画面便出现在头脑中。他几乎把巴基压平在了床垫上，巴基仍然能够借力扭动腰胯，几次都让史蒂夫差点射出来。史蒂夫把手伸到巴基身下，帮他手淫，他至少想要先满足巴基的需求再考虑自己的高潮。  
  
史蒂夫终于感到巴基身体再次变僵硬，他用力顶了顶巴基的屁股，结果自己也没能再坚持，两个人几乎同时射出来。  
  
史蒂夫退出巴基的身体，他们迅速清洁，立刻又拥抱着躺回床上。  
  
“你感觉如何？”史蒂夫轻声问道。  
  
巴基看了他许久，“很好。”  
  
“你不是不说客气话吗？”史蒂夫调笑道，他们都知道如今第一次不可能太完美，史蒂夫自己都觉得还有提升的空间。  
  
巴基扎进史蒂夫怀里，“我说的是实话，总体而言。”  
  
史蒂夫轻哼了一声。  
  
“一整年了，我觉得自己一定是全世界最倒霉的人，史蒂夫，你让我觉得自己突然转运了，我甚至不记得为什么会觉得自己倒霉。”  
  
“巴基——”  
  
“我是说真的，感觉很好，被拥抱，被亲吻，被喜欢的人所喜欢。”  
  
“因为你值得。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
巴基收紧手臂。  
  
“留下过夜吧，明早我送你回去。”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
他们就那样休息了一会儿，史蒂夫突然想起了什么，“下次带你去好玩的地方。”  
  
“去哪里？”  
  
“去种树。”史蒂夫回答，他在新泽西州的好友杜根正在组织今年的植树节活动，事实上他正致力于把一年当中的四月到九月整个都变成植树节，他是史蒂夫认识的最激进的环保分子，几乎每次见面都要威逼利诱史蒂夫把自家那六平米的小阳台变成花园或耕地。  
  
“你逗我吧？”巴基抬头盯着史蒂夫的脸，试图寻找破绽，史蒂夫只是对他微笑，巴基最终放弃了，“好吧，你说了算，队长，你说了算。”  
  



End file.
